1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a wireless network receiver, and more particularly, to a wireless network receiver for increasing heat-dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the Internet and the popularization of personal computers enable data from different places to be communicated. However, most of the current Internet infrastructure is connected with wires made of different materials, such as optical fibers. With the expansion of wired network, the costs of running interne cables and maintenance are very high. Thus, using wireless network card can eliminate the aforementioned problems and creates a convenient communications environment.
Typically, portable information technology (IT) products, such as laptops, require wireless cards to enable wireless communications. Wireless cards have various designs and features based on the specifications of different wireless communication protocols. Developments and growth of the next generation mobile communication technologies increase communication quality and data transmission speed. Recently, major mobile communication technologies focus on accelerating data transmission speed and improving data transmission quality. Several major mobile communication protocols, such as globe system for mobile communications (GSM) of second generation (2G) standards, general packet radio service (GPRS) of 2.5G standards, wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) of 3G standards and even recent high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) of 3.5G standards have been developed and continuously improved to substantially accelerate the transmission speed.
Generally, the wireless cards use antennas to receive and transmit wireless signals. Antenna dimension, size and location are major design challenges that influence the performance of signal reception and transmission. Further, different countries adopt different mobile communication technologies and different band frequencies. User environment of the portable electronic device is varied following the mobility of the user. Thus, using a single antenna does not satisfy the requirements of good signal reception and transmission.
The wireless network card can be replaced by wireless network receiver that has an interface to connect to the computer. The interface may be a universal serial bus (USB) interface. The USB interface is usually capped with a detachable cap to protect the USB interface. However, the detachable cap may easily be lost, disappear or become loosened with the USB interface after a period of time. Thus, the USB interface is lack of protection. The collision between the USB and the surrounding environment would reduce the life of the USB interface. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for protecting the USB interface efficiently.
Moreover, the wireless network receiver would generate high heat during operation, but the heat generated by the wireless network receiver can not be dissipated efficiently in the prior art.